Oh Where Can My Baby Be
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Shuichi buys Yuki a new car. They go for a moonlight ride, but what happenes when they are going to crash? Will Yuki and Shuichi make it out okay. What is going to happen! song Oh where oh where can my baby be by Pearl Jam


HEY look im back again with a new songfic. Sorry this was supposed to come out around Christmas but I was running late.

I do not own Gravitation (I CALL HIRO HE'S SO CUTE)..........I didn't say that. YeaI did!........I dont own the son. Pearl Jam does.

Oh Where can my Baby Be

Pearl Jam

* * *

It was nearly 2 in the morning on Christmas Day and our beloved Yuki and Shuichi were opening the presents. 

"Merry Christmas Yuki." Shuichi said bouncing back and forth holding a huge box for Yuki to grab.

Yuki snatched the present out of the pink haired boys hands and ripped the wrapping off. "What theres just a small box in here!" Yuki said grabbing the small box.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT!" Shuichi yelped bouncing from heel to heel.

Yuki opened the box and found a car key in it.

"Merry Christmas" Shuichi yelled jumping into Yuki's Lap. "The cars out back."

Yuki jumped up carrying Shuichi to the garage door out back. "Holy Shit you bought me a freaking nice car!" Yuki said running his hand along the the emerald roof.

_**Oh where oh where can my baby be?**_

"Ready to go for a ride?" Yuki said climbing into the drivers seat.

"Floor it!" Shuichi said buckling his seatbelt and placing his hand on Yuki's lap.

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

Shuichi turned on the radio and was caught in the middle of a Pearl Jam song. He hummed the melody and tapped his foot as they sped down the dark street.

_**She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good**_

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world**_

Yuki looked over at Shuichi and smiled wrapping his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "So where did you get the car?" Yuki asked.

_**We here out on a date in my friends car**_

"I bought it off Hiro. He didn't want a fancy car." Shuichi said flinching. "I just have one more payment before its completely ours."

_**We hadn't driven vary far**_

Yuki smiled. "Well it isn't ours so lets floor it." He laughed as he laid the pedal to the floor as the car accelerated at great speed.

_**There in the road, strait ahead**_

_**A car was stalled the engine was dead**_

"YUKI!" Shuichi said looking straight ahead at the black outline of a car.

_**I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right**_

"HOLY SHIT!" Yuki said swerving to the right narrowly missing the car.

_**I'll never forget the sound that night**_

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed as Yuki looked up to see a Semi heading straight for them at rapid speed.

_**The screaming tires**_

Yuki slammed on the breaks as did the truck driver but it was to late.

_**The busting glass**_

Yuki closed his eyes sheilding his face with his arms as the glass shattered and the front of the car caved in.

_**The painful scream that I heard last**_

Yuki passsed out after Shuichi's horrifying scream peirced his ears.

_**Oh where oh where can my baby be?**_

Yuki's mind soared full of fear._ "Where's Shuichi?"_

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

_"God why was i driving so fast?"_

_**She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good**_

Yuki prayed begging for Shuichi to be safe.

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world**_

_"Please let him be alright." _

_**When I woke up the rain was pouring down**_

Yuki's eyes were groggy but he finally was able to focus. The rain was pouring down hard. He wiped his head and looked at it. His hand was drenched with blood.

_**There where people standing all around**_

Yuki looked up and noticed that people were standing all around the battered car.

_**Something warm going through my eyes**_

Yuki's eyes filled with tears but he ignored them. He pushed himself out of the car and stumbled around to the other side.

_**But somehow I found my baby that night**_

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled falling to the ground where Shuichi laid.

_**I lifted her head**_

_**She looked at me and said:**_

Yuki raised Shuichi's head and tried to hold back the tears as the warm blood oozed from the back of Shuichi's skull.

Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes and filled with tears.

"_**Hold me darlin just a little while."**_

"Please hold me Yuki." Shuichi said wiping Yuki's eyes.

_**I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss**_

Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi holding him on his lap. He kissed Shuichi on the lips and held him close to his body as tears rand down his cheeks.

_**I found the love that I knew I had missed**_

_**Well now she's gone even thought I hold her tight**_

Shuichi's vidal signs faded as his body fell limp in Yuki's arms. Yuki held Shuichi tight and cried in Shuichi's blood stained hair.

_**I lost my love, my life that night**_

Yuki felt a hand grab his shoulder and he looked up. "H-hiro." Yuki stuttered.

"Let go man." Hiro said. "We need to get you to the hospital." He said refusing to look down at Shuichi.

**(A month later)**

Yuki walked away from that horrible crash one month ago with only a few cuts and scratches. With the New Year he vowed he would live everyday in honor of Shuichi.

_**Oh where oh where can my baby be?**_

Yuki stood on the balcony where he used to spend every morning with Shuichi.

_**The Lord took her away from me**_

He grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and was about to replace it when he looked up. "Stupid." He sighed.

_**She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good**_

He threw the beer bottle and put the cigarette out. "From here on I have to make changes." He sighed walking into his house.

_**So I can see my baby when I leave this world**_

He picked up the picture that laid face-down on his desk. "Shuichi." He said as tears streamed down his face. "I love you."

_**Ooooooohh…**_

_**Oooooooohh…**_

_**Aaaaaaaahh …**_

_**Aaaaaaaaahh…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm weak i almost started crying. Aw but I can't cry. I had to write it. Oh well Reveiw please


End file.
